I Knew It
by Dwarfed Half Elf
Summary: ONE-SHOT! Hermione rightly accuses Ron, and that led to another argument. Similar, though very different, to Prefect's Meeting.
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer: **J. K. Rowling's characters, my plot. Even though there really is no plot.

**I Knew It!**

* * *

"I knew it!"

"Knew what?"

"That you were lying!"

"I was not lying!"

"Oh, yes you were! I just saw Hannah in the hallway and she said that you did so sneak off to the kitchens during your patrol-"

"Shove off, Hermione. I was hungry."

"You were hungry. You had eight o'clock patrol and you were hungry."

"Don't you ever get hungry?"

"I eat my fill at dinner, thank you very much."

"It's not my fault Neville had the last of the potatoes-"

"You could have eaten the steamed carrots that were sitting right in front of you!"

"I don't like steamed carrots!"

"Honestly! You are-"

"Pathetic?"

"No, just, you've got to prioritize!"

"Prioritize!"

"Yes! What's more important, the wellfare of the school or your stomach!"

"My stomach, thank you very much! And don't you roll your eyes at me!"

"Why not? You can't do anything about it. I can roll my eyes if I want!"

"Why do you think you're always right?"

"Because I _am_ always right, Ronald-"

"I highly doubt you are always right, Hermione."

"I highly doubt you are _ever_ right!"

"At least I haven't always got my nose in a book."

"I do not always have my nose in a book!"

"You most certainly do!"

"I don't right now!"

"You did the last time I saw you!"

"So? I was studying-"

"You study too much! Don't you ever think about stupid things instead of school work?"

"Why waste time thinking about stupid things when you could be doing homework?"

"Because it clears your mind!"

"I suppose you would know all about that."

"Maybe I do!"

"And you probably know all about stupid things too. Tell me, Ron, what do boys think about?"

"Quidditch."

"And?"

"Food."

"And?"

"Girls."

"Who?"

"Just girls in general! What's it to you!"

"I was attempting to think about _stupid_ things!"

"Well, what do girls talk about?"

"Their looks."

"But you don't."

"So? Does that mean I'm not a girl?"

"No, but what do _you_ think about?"

"The homework-"

"Besides school, Hermione."

"I think about You-Know-Who and the future, and you, and Harry!"

"You don't think about boys?"

"I just said you and Harry!"

"I mean boys you fancy."

"Why should I tell you about boys I fancy!"

"All I asked was if you thought about boys in that way-"

"Well, maybe I do!"

"Who than?"

"I'm not telling you!"

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want you to know!"

"Miss Overprotective! All I asked was-"

"I know perfectly well what you asked! But I'm not going to answer! Who do you fancy?"

"Y-I'm not telling!"

"Then why should I tell you!"

"Because I want to know!"

"Guess."

"Fine. I need a hint."

"He's-"

"Viktor Krum!"

"Ronald Weasley, if you _ever_ bring him up again I will not hesitate to use my wand!"

"Fine! Geez, you told me to guess!"

"Well, how many times have I told you I don't love Viktor?"

"I dunno-"

"Exactly! You've _forgotten_!"

"Then tell me who it is!"

"Fine!"

Silence.

"Who?"

"You."

Silence.

"Me?"

"Yes, you, Ronald Weasley. Now you've got to tell me who you fan-"

Silence.

"Oh."

* * *

This a one shot! Sorry! (Unless, of course, you can come up with a reeeeeeeeally good reason for why there should be a second chapter... 


	2. Chapter 2

**Diclaimer:** J. K. Rowling's characters.

THANK YOU REVIEWERS!

There was a little bit of confusion about the ending of Chapter One. What really happens is he's bugging Hermione about who she likes and when she tells him it's him (no one was surprised, right?), he doesn't quite believe it. And when she starts in on him, he "interrupts" her. Hint, hint. Then _she_ says, "Oh."

* * *

Chapter 2

"Hermione?"

"What does that mean?"

"What do you want it to mean?"

"I don't know."

"Let me try it again."

"Are you sure it's alright?"

"I'm positive."

"Okay."

"I think."

Silence.

"I liked that."

"Me, too."

"Now what?"

"I don't know."

"What do we tell Harry?"

"I don't know."

"What _do_ you know?"

"I know I love you."

"I think I love you, too."

"You think?"

Silence.

"I know."

"Me, too."

"Good."

Silence.

"Harry will be wondering where we are."

"What are we?"

"I don't know."

"Can we be a-a couple?"

"Do you want to be?"

"I do."

"I think I do, too."

"I want to marry you."

"Oh, Ron."

"I do. Someday."

"I think I'd like that."

"And we'll live in a great big house-"

"With lots of children-"

"And an enormous kitchen!"

"And an enormous kitchen."

Silence.

"I know I'd like that."

"Me, too."

"We're agreeing on everything."

"That's a first."

"It's a nice first."

"Then it won't be a last."

"We can't agree on _everything_."

"Why not?"

"Because then we'd be boring."

"You're cute when you're angry."

"I love you, Ron."

"I love you, too, Hermione."

* * *

What do you think? _Another_ chapter? 


End file.
